AngelxDemon
by Yuka-san
Summary: Kira Sakuya/Lucifer and Alexiel story after they 'married'
1. Default Chapter

AngelxDemon

Since English is not my language, this fic may contain of a lot of grammar error that will confuse you. So, gomenasai. Just blame my English teacher.

Angel Sanctuary © Yuki Kaori

{thought}

Gomenasai : sorry

Moshi-moshi : hello 

Sempai : senior

Tasukete : help

Nani : what

Baka : stupid

Sensei : doctor

***

Prologue

The war between heaven and hell already end. Not to long after that, Alexiel woke up, and she became the ruler of heaven, though she don't want to, because all angel want it that way, she can't refuse them.

Though the war already ends, there was still a lot of conflict between angel and demon that she couldn't surpass. But the difficult one was inside herself. She couldn't lie that she loved Lucifer, the demon lord. If another angels know about her relationship with a demon. They will defy her and there will be a rebellion.

So she decided to leave heaven to Uriel without anyone knows and ran to assiah with Lucifer.

They never thought that what they have done will make the situation even worse than if they didn't leave. Heaven and Hell now lost their ruler. The Angel accused the demon that they have abducted their ruler. In the other side the demon also did the same.

They stayed as a couple in Tokyo. Lucifer turned back to his live as Kira Sakuya and Alexiel as his wife. They lived together peacefully without knowing the next holly war will soon begin.

***

"Honey…! It's time…!" the pregnant woman spoke loudly to her husband who was reading a book.

"What time…?" he asked calmly

"AAaa…!!!" She screamed, made her husband startled 

"Wha…what…? Already…? How fast!"

He jumped from the sofa where he sat, quickly ran to get telephone, and called someone who he can ask for help.

***

"Moshi-moshi, Mudou desu…" Sara answered the telephone.

"Se… Setsuna…" he said confusedly from the telephone.

"I'm Sara, who is there…?"

"Setsuna…..!!!!!"

"AAAaaa…..!!!!!" his wife screamed once again, this time louder was than before. Sara quickly gave the telephone to her husband. _{What a freak…}_

"Moshi-moshi…" Setsuna answered the telephone.

"Se… Setsuna…"

"Ah…, sempai…! It's been a while! ^ ^" What's wrong?" asked Setsuna.

"A…Alexiel…"

"What's wrong with Alexiel…? ^ ^"

"She…she will…give birth to my child…!!!"

"Oh…, I see…. ^ ^"

Unsatisfied with his reaction he shouted in front of the phone, "TASUKETE…..!!!!!"

"AAAAAA…..!!!!!"

"What's wro… Nani….???!!! Baka!!! You should call the hospital first! Not me! Hurry! Or it would be to late…!"

***

"Aaa…!!!"

From the waiting room, not too far from Alexiel place, Sakuya, Setsuna, and Sara often could hear her screaming voice. She seemed to be so suffered. Sakuya's face became pale. Setsuna tried to calm him by teased him.

"Nee, sempai, what you have done to her that night…???"

"…" Sakuya didn't answer his question, but blushed his face. _{Nothing we just had an intimacy, that's all…}_

Setsuna felt it was funny to play with his senior mind who was been in chaos. He teased him even more.

"May be you pushed too hard into her that time…"

"…"  Sakuya blushed even more.

Sara put a pity on his brother senior. She tried to assist him.

"Setsuna, that has no connection between the way he push and her condition now!"

"Oh, yeah… Maybe you're right…."

Setsuna couldn't disobey what his wife said, though she didn't deliver them directly to him, but he can understand what she meant was to not teased Sakuya any longer. Unless he wants to be kicked, better do what she said. 

But it seems Sara's action was a bit too late, or may be we must say that she just wrong to do that, because she only made Sakuya blushed even more.

"Nee, Sara-chan…"

"Hn…?" _{Please, don't use –chan! I've already married and had a son!}_

"When the last time you gave birth to Akira-kun (Setsuna's child), you didn't scream as lot _{and also as loud}_ as she does, didn't you?" Sakuya asked her.

"Eerr…, yes…, but the fact I was really afraid that time." Sara answered.

"May be she just afraid." Setsuna continued his wife spoke.

"But ever since I knew her, she is a cruel woman who afraid of nothing and never scream like that."

"… -_-;;" _{Oh, no…}_

Since he got married with Alexiel (or to be more correct they just stay together in one house and one room), Sakuya never calm himself down. Since he can't change the fact that they come from different races which destined to be in an endless confrontation, angel and demon. How can Alexiel as a great angel and him as a great demon could stay together without being in war? That's why no one approve their relationship. They had no choice but left heaven and hell and ran to assiah, so they could stay together with the one they love.

After few minutes past, the doctor came to them, with an expression which full of regret he said, "Sorry…"

Sakuya face became very pale.

"What about Alexiel?!" Setsuna asked.

"Sorry…"

Sakuya can't believe his ear. Alexiel that he knows as a strong woman who was never defeated has died. No…, there's no way that she could die that easy.

The doctor continued, "Sorry…, TO MADE YOU ALL WAIT…!!! ^ ^"

"Sensei…, you scared me to dead…!!!" Setsuna said angrily

Not waiting for anything else, Sakuya ran to the room where Alexiel be. He found his wife and his new born baby lied down there.

"Shh…! She's sleeping…" Alexiel whispered as she put her pointer in front of her lips, and she smile to him.

"What will you name her?" Sakuya asked

"How about Chiaki?"

"That was a great name, since she was born in assiah, not heaven nor hell." Sakuya agreed his wife.

"Sleep well…, Chi-chan…"

***

Chi from Chiaki name came from the word chikyuu, mean earth. Don't ask me what Chiaki mean. Myself never know whether this is right or wrong. This is just my opinion. Because the word 'chi' in Japanese has a lot of meaning beside earth.

Waaa…!!! I'm finish this…!!! I've never thought that I could ever finish this one. This is the longest fanfic that I've ever publicized in .net. I know, may be this isn't too long for you, but for me… I'm crazy to translated it. Since my English ability is really eeuuh…  If there's a review, may be I'll make the next chapter, but it may take a while since I'll face an examination at my school on Monday. Please pray for my luck. Not sure whether this fic will become Sakuya and Alexiel story or Chiaki story. You can give me the opinion, which one will be the best. Once again, please forgive me about the grammar and REVIEW PLEASE…!!! All of you (register or unregister)


	2. Chapter 2

AngelxDemon

Once again, Angel Sanctuary © Yuki Kaori. And forgive me about my strange English.

_{thought}_

Nani : What

Dare : Who

***

Chapter 2

A few days after Alexiel gave birth to Chiaki, Setsuna, Sara, and their child, Akira, visited her. But something made them shock. Alexiel stomach has backed to normal! She doesn't look like a woman who newly gave birth to her child.

"A…Alex-san…. How…how can it be…?" Sara asked.

"Ha…ha… It's easy since I'm a great angel" Alexiel chuckled, "Please come in…!"

_{I'm jealous with her}_

Alexiel took her guests to the living room since they were so close with her and her husband. And she let them sat.

"What do you want to drink?" she asked.

"It's up to you…." Setsuna and Sara answered.

"Then, how about Akira-kun?" She asked as she approached the four years old boy who was hiding behind Sara's back. She smiled to him, but it seems he doesn't like her. ^ ^;;

"By the way, where is sempai?" Setsuna asked.

"She when out to search for a job." Alexiel answered as she served her guests with some coke.

"But aren't you two can use your astral power to create some money?" Sara asked.

"Actually yes, but we have decided to live as normal human. That's why we sealed Chiaki astral power before she was born" Alexiel explained.

"That's why she doesn't have any wings, right?"

"Umh…, she has, but no one has ever seen them." Alexiel said.

"If they could, the doctor may have died because of his heart attack." Setsuna joked.

"Oh yeah, may we see Chiaki-chan?"

"Of course! I'll take her first. Please wait!"

After a few seconds, Alexiel came back with her daughter. She carried her carefully with one of her strong arm, and her other arm clutched a bottle of milk. But…, wait! That wasn't milk. Milk isn't colored brown!

"Alex-san, what is that? That isn't milk, right? Is that angel milk?" Sara asked.

"No, this isn't angel milk…" Alexiel answered.

"That's demon milk…" Setsuna joked again, but no one pay attention to him.

"This is just a normal coke that you, human, usually drink." She explained it calmly.

"Nani…???!!!"

***

At the other place…,

"Sorry, but we don't need a new worker."

This was the forth time they rejected Sakuya. He couldn't do anything, but left with disappointment. He also could hear the storekeeper mumbled,

"Damn, why there's so many persons like him on earth…I thought he wanted to buy something…. ~"

The weather was a bit unfriendly that day. The snow fell down, made the area around him became all white. Sakuya put his hand inside his pocket so he wouldn't catch cold.

He knew, it would be hard for him to get a job since he didn't have any graduation certificate or something like that.

He exhaled _{Why this day is so damned cold…}_

"Because this is winter…." an unknown voice answered his thought it seemed like he could read his mind.

"Da…dare…?" Sakuya asked nervously as he slowly turned his head to search for the voice owner. But he found no one. _{Strange}._ Then continued to walk.

Suddenly a pair of arms surrounded his neck from the back. So tight until he couldn't breath.

"It's me…,  One will take you to the deepest hell…"

***

Thanks to all of you who have read my fic and especially to the one who have reviewed it.  I feel a bit guilty since I rarely review someone fic -_-;; but start from now, I will give review to all my favorite fics. ^ ^. Umh… I think I put to many humor in this fic that made it really strange. I think I'll make another Lucifer x Alexiel pairing which more serious than this one. Really serious. But, I'll also keep continue this one. 

To Florimel-san, Umh… I can't answer your question for now. But you will know it someday (If I finish this fic of course -_-;;) Many of my friends also asked the same question.

To MaRiKo-san and Midnight Scribbler-san, Oh… I really like your fic Captived by You and Anamnesis. Please quickly continue! ^ ^

Keep reviewing, please! Tee…He… =P


End file.
